Ketojan
[Note: The following article is under construction, information may change over time.] Ketojan is a veteran Khajiit warrior from The Legend of Nirn, who has served a number of organizations during his time as an adventurer. He eventually retired to Falkreath, with his wife Ysolda and daughters Lucia and Sofie as well as Lucia's wife, Casseth. Ketojan has served the Dragonborn, the Dark Brotherhood, the Dawnguard, and others during his adventures but regrets joining most of these orders, for one reason or another. He is currently being hunted by vampires for his assistance in ruining the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy. Biography Ketojan was born in Leyawiin and grew up there. He took up the sword at a young age, finding himself inspired by other warriors such as Pilerius, who was said to be from Leyawiin. The Khajiit often looked to such warriors as an example, an example to be more. Why waste your life doing trivial tasks for chump change? Why not go out and explore the world? The Khajiit decided that this was his destiny, just as it was the destiny of all great people. Progress began with a dream and his 'dream' was to make a name for himself. The Khajiit's naïve dream was short lived as he soon found himself in the middle of a bandit skirmish. Two rival clans went to war on the road between Braviil and the Imperial City, and Ketojan was shot in the head by a stray arrow, which had also been heated and lit on fire. For most, this would be the end for most unfortunate travelers but for Ketojan it was just the beginning. Ketojan awoke inside a hut, just north of the road where he had supposedly 'died' and found himself to be in the company of an old woman. The Old Woman informed him that the Khajiit was fortunate, very fortunate that the arrow had only scrambled his frontal lobes, which could be healed by a gifted healer such as herself. However, it wasn't completely inconsequential as Ketojan suffered from amnesia for several days, due to the damage done to his brain. The woman explained that she wouldn't normally go out of her way like this, but she knew that he was worth saving, as she sensed something in him. The woman was mad and was probably half way to hagraven, so Ketojan pretended to understand. He thanked her and made his excuses before leaving. The Dragon Crisis After leaving the mad Breton behind him, Ketojan decided to head north, in the hopes of finding good opportunities in Skyrim. From what he understood, Khajiit weren't welcome in Skyrim, but of course, most Khajiit were thieves, dealers, or merchants, or possibly all three, and he was none of those things. He was a warrior who offered unique skills that only a fool would turn down. The burned scar on his forehead was surprisingly a benefit to him as many people took him more seriously as a mercenary, something that he failed to understand. Surely the mercenaries without scars were the better fighters. Still, many merchants and noblemen heard him out before inevitably rejecting him due to his race, inexperience, and a number of other factors. He was eventually approached by a Khajiit merchant who offered him a job as a caravan guard for his 'legitimate' business. Ketojan reluctantly agreed an joined them on their trek into the mountains and eventually to Skyrim. It would be nice seeing the land of the Nords and it's many secrets and exotic locations. The group was stopped on the border, and Ketojan instantly knew that something was wrong when his employer seemed a little unnerved. Apparently, the border guard that he bribed wasn't on duty and his replacement had eyes that could curdle milk. The Imperial marched over to them and grew suspicious. He asked them to empty their wears, revealing that the Khajiit was packing a giant's weight in Skooma, Moonsugar, and other narcotics as well as stolen goods. Ketojan didn't know as to whether or not he should be infuriated or distraught, not only was his name as a mercenary tarnished but he was also an accomplice to smuggling, something that's punishable by death in this war torn land. The guard branded them all smugglers and had them taken to Helgen, where they would be tried and publicly executed. Ketojan was forced into a wagon and hauled off to the Keep, where he awaited his execution. he wondered if the old hag, who saved him back in Cyrodiil knew that this would be his fate. He wondered if she planned this as some kind of sick joke... However, as they got closer to the city of Helgen, they saw that it was a burning ruin and a dragon was circling it, roaring furiously into the sky. The Khajiit was quick-witted and used this distraction to his advantage. The Khajiit jumped ship, abandoning his employers and fleeing into the wilderness. Ketojan was hit several times by arrows and was forced to rest up at a village, which was said to rest at the base of a mountain, known as 'the Throat of the World.' The Khajiit resided there for several days, where he rested his injuries and sold the arrows that he had been shot with to pay for his bed for the first night before making some more money by collecting local alchemical ingredients and looting fur pelts and horns off of a dead goat. He resided there for a few days before hearing the calling of 'Dovaahkiin!' The call came from the top of the mountain. Ketojan grew intrigued and began to ask the local townspeople about the call, he learned that the word meant 'Dragonborn.' Ketojan knew little of the Dovahkiin, other than the fact that they were once heirs to the Cyrodiilic empire, though that ended at Martin Septim. He had no idea that such things still existed until the other day at Helgen. That was then that he figured out the connection. That the Dragonborn must be involved in the attack, somehow. He decided that he would head out to Whiterun to warn the Jarl of the Dragon attack in Helgen. Little did he realize that this had already been done by the Dragonborn them-self. Upon arrival at Dragonsreach, he was informed by the Jarl's steward that the Jarl was already aware of the dragon attack on Helgen and that he had already met the Dragonborn and sent them on their way. The Khajiit was somewhat annoyed by this revelation and retired to the Bannered Mare, where he would drown himself in mead to suppress the embarrassment. It was there that he met a young Nord girl, who came to him with a dilemma. She claimed that she had had something stolen from her, a bottle. Ketojan, having nothing better to do, assisted her in getting it back and traveled with the girl for a time. Ketojan eventually met Delphine, who asked for his assistance. Apparently she needed him and his companion to retrieve an item for the Blades and leave a note where it previously lay. The Khajiit was suspicious of this woman, wondering if she was a blade or a thief, but decided that at this point he didn't care, and took up the job. Doing this service got him in the Blades good graces and he and his companion were invited to join the reforming order, an offer that he respectfully declined due to his disliking for the Blades as he saw them as an incompetent order who had failed in their purpose of protecting the Septim bloodline and have long since outlived their usefulness. Still, Ketojan offered his sword to the Dragon Crisis and assisted in the slaying of several dragons over the course of the next year. Of course, the dragons that he killed didn't permanently die but it did keep them at bay. Legend of Nirn Ketojan appears in Legend of Nirn, in a house in Falkreath. He takes Manja in when she is fleeing Nish's vampiric lover, Eilonwyn and defends his house against her. He and Manja appear to be ready to fight the Dunmer to the death before Nish wakes up and willingly goes with her. Nish later informs Eilonwyn of who he was and that he put his family at stake to protect him and Manja, something that neither of them forget. Trivia * Ketojan always wore a hood or a helmet in his youth as he was quite conscious about his ears, though he wouldn't dare admit it... Author's Notes Ketojan was my Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim character, his backstory was changed in LON as there is no Dragonborn. Ketojan was named after a character in Dragon Age II, he is one of many, including Larius from Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin and Leandra from Akaviir. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Khajiit Category:Warriors Category:Werewolves Category:Dawnguard Category:Imperial Legion Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Dragonblooded Category:Dragonborns